Body Swap: RWBY Arc
by SShadoh
Summary: Cap has switched bodies with one of the RWBY characters and is going to have to live in his body for a while.
1. Chapter 1

-Secret Avengers Hideout (2017)-

It's been a year since Cap and his "Secret Avengers" team have been on the run from the government due to not signing the Sokovia Accords. It was just a normal day for them, Sam AKA Falcon was training with Natasha AKA Black Widow while Steve AKA Captain America was on his chair reading newspaper on what has been happening.

"Wow." Steve said in shock, reading the headline. "Spider-Man stops a cargo plane robbery and defeats the Vulture." Sam & Natasha stopped what they were doing and walked behind Steve, looking at the headline.

"I'm assuming now that Stark is offering him a spot on the Avengers team." Natasha joked, which made Steve and Sam chuckle

"The kids got heart, he knows what's right and wrong, I don't blame Stark if he's recruiting a highschooler." Steve replied. "Maybe when all of this is over we can probably-"

Steve was cut off when he was starting to feel nauseous causing him to fall off his chair unconscious. Sam and Nat rushed to his side and making sure he's alright.

"Cap!" Sam shouted. "Cap wake up!"

"Sam we need to carry him to the bed!" Natasha ordered.

Sam and Nat carried him from head to feet and laid him onto the bed. Nat quickly rushed to get any medical equipment to help Steve while Sam watched over him. Natasha returned with some medical equipment. She put needles in him that connects to the machine. The machine turned on and it appeared that everything was alright.

"The hell?" Natasha said confused.

"What is it?" Sam questioned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him. He maybe just passed out for a bit." Natasha answered. "We'll wait till he gets up."

-Beacon Academy-

Steve woke up in a room unfamiliar to him. It was dark so he could only tell by the moonlight coming from the window. He got up, looked to his right and saw 3 more beds beside him. He noticed that there were people under it and called out.

"Nat, Sam?" He whispered.

He noticed that his voice sounded different. It sounded more younger. He slowly got out of bed and saw a mirror. He walked in front of the mirror and what he saw...He was in shock. He walked closer to the mirror and touched his face, trying to see if it was real, It indeed was. He had blonder hair and a blue onesie with a bear on it. Trying to find what was going on, Steve looked at the side of his bed and saw was a sword and a shield. He grabbed the shield, looking at it, feeling it out.

"I guess this kid is a shield wielder as well?" He thought.

He tried to look around to see if there was any clothes around so he could get out of his onesie. There was a drawer opened up by the mirror that contained clothes. He grabbed what looked to be his clothes and put it on. He was going to go try to find some answers somewhere in this world that he needs questioned. He opened his door and looked around the dark hallway, there he noticed another room across from him.

"Team RWBY?" He said confused. Looking at his door, he noticed the same thing with his. "JNPR?"

Steve walked out of his room and closed the door quietly. He was thinking of going to the library to find his answers there. About 5 minutes have passed and he still couldn't figure out where he was. He kept walking until he heard a woman's shout from behind him.

"Mr Arc, what are you doing up this late!?" the woman shouted walking towards Steve.

"I'm sorry ma'am but do I know you?" Steve replied.

"Mr Arc, I am your teacher, Professor Goodwitch, you should know me by now?" She snapped back.

"Look im sorry ma'am, but I need to go to the library and can you tell me where it is?" Steve questioned.

"You may go to the library before class starts tomorrow morning. Now go back to your dorm room and go to bed." Glynda ordered. "I'll escort you back to your room so you don't go running off.

Glynda took Steve back to his room and was going to have to wait in the morning to find out where he's been.

**Alright so that's it for now. I'll try and alternate Jaune and Cap every chapter. If I can have both of them in one chapter then I will. So as you can tell, this is before infinity war and I haven't thought of this until today so I figured I should try it. So next chapter will be all about Jaune trying to adapt to the MCU world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so ive noticed you guys really like this one so I'll keep working on it.**

-Secret Avengers Hideout (2017)-

When he came, Jaune Arc woke up in a place very different from his room. He noticed that his shirt was off and needles attached to his arm and body.

"What in the world?" He thought. "Where am I?"

Before he could yell out any names. A man's voice could be heard from across the room.

"Hey Nat, Cap's awake!" The man shouted behind him. Jaune noticed him and a woman with red hair walking towards him. At first he thought that it was Pyrrha but she looked too short to be Pyrrha and plus she's not wearing any armor so yea.

"Dammit Rogers you scared us half to death" The woman said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Um...Who are you guys?" Jaune said confused.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's got amnesia." The woman panicked.

"I thought you said he's fine Nat!?" The man yelled.

"I didn't expect him to have amnesia Sam." The woman named Nat snapped back. "Ok...So your name is Steve Rogers, or your hero name Captain America, right now we are on the run from the government due to the Sokovia Accords we didn't sign last year.

"We have a group known as the Avengers...Well disbanded now." Sam continued.

"Captain America? Sokovia Accords? Avengers?" Jaune thought. "What kind of world is this?"

"This might be a lot to take in considering you have amnesia." Nat said.

"Um...I'm sorry but, I don't have amnesia. I think I'm in a real dream right now." Jaune explained.

Both Sam & Natasha both looked at Jaune in confusion.

"What? No your not dreaming Cap." Sam disagreed.

"I must be dreaming!" Jaune said excitedly. He walked towards the mirror in the room and looked at himself. "This must be what I look like when I'm older. Big, Buff, and Gorgeous!"

"Wait older?" Natasha said confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jaune...Jaune Arc." Jaune answered.

-Beacon Academy-

Steve woke up in his room to a really loud girls voice. He got up and looked to his right to see a girl with orange hair and a girl school uniform on that brown and red. She looked over to where Steve was and called him out.

"Oh look, Jaune's up!" The girl said aloud. "Are you ready for Vytal Festival thats coming up in 2 days?"

"The Vytal Festival?" Steve thought.

There was another person in the room. The person what looked like to be a boy, got up and looked at the girl.

"Nora can you keep it down please." The boy ordered.

"Uhh...NOPE!" The girl who's name is Nora declined. "Sorry Ren, but NO CAN DO!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is the Vytal Festival?" Steve asked.

Both Nora and Ren looked at him like he's crazy.

"What? Come on Jaune, you've been talking about how prepared you were for the Festival and planned on giving us special names for our attacks. How could you forget?" Nora answered.

"Oh uh right...I just forgot." Steve answered back.

"Pyrrha!" Nora yelled while walking towards the door next to Ren's bed. "Are you done!? I need to use the bathroom!"

The door opened right in front of Nora, making her stumble back. There walked out the girl Pyrrha. She had red hair and the same uniform as Nora had. Steve must've mistaken her for Natasha due to the red hair.

"Good morning Jaune" Pyrrha greeted walking towards Steve. "Are you ready for class?"

"Um, yeah I guess." Steve answered. "Hey um...do you know where the library is?"

"The library?" Pyrrha said. "I think you should know where the library is Jaune."

"Um sorry but can you refresh my memory, I forgot." Steve replied.

"*sigh* alright, so when you get to the front gate of the school, its down the hall to your left and head straight." Pyrrha answered. "Why do you need to go to the library? Are you going to borrow another comic book again?"

"Um not really. I'm just going to go study for something." Steve answered back.

Pyrrha & Ren looked at Steve in shock. Jaune trying to study, very funny. Nora just got out of the bathroom and started shouting. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LET'S GET GOING."

5 minutes had passed and Ren & Steve got dressed for class. When they got out of their dorm room, they just ran into team RWBY walking out of their dorm room too. 4 girls walked out. The first girl had black hair with red highlights and a red hood. The other girl had white silverish hair and a scar on her left eye. The next girl had black hair and a black bow. The last girl had Blonde hair and yellow bracelets. They all had on the girl school uniform.

"Oh hey guys." The girl with the red hood greeted.

"Hey Ruby." Nora greeted back. "Are you guys heading to class?"

"What does it look like were going." The one with white hair said.

"Geez ice queen, don't have to be so...cold about it." Nora replied back.

"Hey that's my thing." The one with blonde hair said.

"Um what time is it?" The girl with black hair questioned.

"7:50" Ren answered.

It took everyone a while to figure out that their class starts at 8:00. They had 10 minutes to rush to class which takes 5 minutes to get out of their dorm rooms and 5 more to get to class from the main gate.

-Secret Avengers Hideout (2017)-

"So you saying that your from a world called Remnant?" Sam questioned. "And this world is full of monster called grimm?"

"Yep." Jaune answered. "I mean this is a dream so you guys should know what it is right?"

"Look!" Natasha yelled "Your not dreaming, and I think you're just messing with us right Steve."

"I'm telling the Truth!" Jaune yelled back.

"What did you say your name was again?" Sam asked.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune answered.

"Like Joan of Arc?" Natasha said confused.

"Joan of who?" Jaune questioned.

Sam walked towards Nat and whispered in her ear. "This is gonna be a long day."

**Alright guys so this is 1038 words long, but if it's not enough, I'll try to make it 2000 words long. **

**So yea if you guys are wondering why Steve is not really exposing himself to JNPR and RWBY is because I had a feeling that if this were to happen, Steve would try to blend in and Season 2 Jaune would think it's a dream he always wanted. **

**So today I looked at the reviews and i'll try answer reviews everytime i see them. If you don't want me to then ok I won't.**

**1) Steve must be so confused**

**1a) Yep he sure is lmao.**

**2) ****please make other mcu and rwby swap bodies in future chapters**

**2a) I would want to, but im actually planning on doing 3 more body swaps with different animes which would all be coming out this weekend and the following week...Maybe.**

**3) it's pretty good just try to see if you can make longer chapters, if not that's fine**

**3a) Thank you and yea I will. I made this like 200 more words longer than last chapter which is still not long enough. Next chapter or maybe my other stories I'll try to make it 2000 words long enough to be enjoyable.**

**Alright so next time we'll be experiencing how Steve and Jaune will adjust to their new lives as of now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i'm going to give you guys the next 2 body swaps that I will be doing and hopefully you guys don't get triggered on what I choose but this is something I planned out so yea.**

**1) Avengers X Highschool DxD: Thor - Issei**

**Yes so this is one of them, this is not the one that you guys would be triggered for but the next one will get you wondering why I chose it.**

**2) Avengers X Infinite Stratos: Tony - Ichika**

**If you don't know what Infinite Stratos is then go watch it. This is personally one of my favorite animes. It's been awhile since I watched it but I remember some of the episodes that I liked. I won't explain too much about it because I might spoil my own story so just stay tuned for it.**

**Yea so its only 2 as of right now. If you guys want me to do one of the Guardians to crossover, i will. I just need an anime that would fit into the category of the Guardians.**

**Also I would like some opinions on Dr Strange body swap with a magic anime. I have a feeling you guys might want Fairy Tail and I'll be honest I stopped watching Fairy Tail because Crunchyroll skipped some episodes on season 1 so that's why I stopped but if you guys suggest Fairy Tail, I will binge watch it on Kissanime or Kickassanime. (I stopped watching it 4 years ago and I didn't know about Kissanime until the year after. But by that time I started watching other animes.)**

**Alright so I guess I'll start the story lmao.**

-Beacon Academy-

The two teams started to rush to class with team RWBY in front of team JNPR. Steve forgot that he was in a different body so he felt a little more slower than he usually does. When they got to the front gate, they had less than a minute to get to class.

"Quick, which class do we have first?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm studies." Blake answered.

Team RWBY headed up the stairs with team JNPR behind them. Steve was going to follow them but he remembered that he was going to go to the library. While everyone else was heading up the stairs, Steve took a left and headed straight for the library. Steve kept on running until he saw the library.

-Library-

He opened the door and noticed that the library was pretty huge. He walked in and started grabbing books that have plenty of information about this world. He looked for a secluded area with a desk so he won't be bothered. He went to the very back of the library and sat down on a chair. He began to read the first book he picked out.

"_The World of Remnant_" Steve read. Steve began to skim through the book and looked very surprised of what it was about. Obviously about Remnant but this was new for Steve. Once he was done with the first book, he moved on to the second one called "_Grimm_" which was obviously about the creatures known as Grimm.

-5 minutes earlier-

Team RWBY and Team JNPR just got to class. When they got in, they quickly got to their seats.

Pyrrha was about to head towards her seat until she noticed that "Jaune" was gone.

"Professor Port!" Pyrrha yelled, getting Ports attention.

"Yes Miss Nikos." Port replied

"Can I go look for Jaune, he's here but right now he's not." Pyrrha asked.

Port took a while to think about it before he answered with, "I would say no, but since Jaune is here i'll give you 5 more minutes before class starts."

"Thank you Professor." Pyrrha said before she left sprinting down the hall. While she was sprinting, she tried to figure out where "Jaune" would go. She figured that he went to the library since he asked her this morning about where the library was. She started heading down the stairs and was about to make her left until she heard a man's voice.

"Miss Nikos, it's not like you to be late for class." The man said.

"Oh hello Professor Ozpin. I did make it to class but I asked Professor Port if I could look for Jaune. Pyrrha answered.

"Why would you need to look for Mr Arc?" Ozpin questioned.

"Oh because he left the group while we were running to class." Pyrrha replied.

"Is that so? Do you know where he is right now?" Ozpin questioned again.

"Im guessing he's in the library because he asked me where it was this morning which was kind of weird considering that he knows where the library is." Pyrrha said. "I don't know why he would want to be studying when we have a class to get to. Oh and sorry but I have maybe less than 4 minutes to get back to class."

"It's ok Miss Nikos, you can go back to class. I'll go and find Mr Arc. I don't want any of my students missing classes." Ozpin said making Pyrrha sigh in relief.

"Oh...uh ok. Thank you Professor Ozpin." Pyrrha said before heading back up to class.

As Pyrrha was heading back to class, Ozpin started to mumble to himself saying, "Okay Mr Arc, lets see what's going on."

-Library-

Steve was almost done with reading the books. The last book he is on is called "_The Great War_" and he started to begin reading it, not skimming it. It took about 10 minutes for him to read most of it. He noticed some similarities about this world war and WWII. He could still remember all the memories he had back in his world, WWII, Peggy, fighting Red Skull, and waking up 70 years later and beyond.

"*Sigh* Peggy, wish I can come back to you." Steve said aloud. Not knowing that someone was there eavesdropping him.

"So who is this Peggy, Mr Arc?" Someone said making Steve jump and look around.

"Who's there, Who are you?" Steve asked.

"The real question is...Who are you?" The voice answered before revealing himself to Steve.

-Secret Avengers Hideout (2017)-

Sam and Natasha were in the kitchen and starting to get really annoyed by Jaune's presence. First of all he would not stop acting childish, he would talk nonstop that it's not a dream, and most of all he's stupid.

"We gotta do something about this kid Nat." Sam said.

"I know." Natasha snapped. "We can't really do anything about it because there is nothing we can do to convince him that he's not dreaming."

"Yea but if we convince him that he's not dreaming, he's going to complain." Sam replied. "It would make things more complicated."

"Yea but if don't, he might do something very stupid." Natasha replied back.

They both started to argue until they heard Jaune's voice from behind Sam.

"Hey guys, is this my shield? It looks pretty cool. Can I go for a test run?" Jaune asked making Sam and Nat looked at him pissed off. "Those looks look like I should go outside and go for it."

Jaune started to run for the exit door which made Sam chase after him. "Hey get back here!"

"*Sigh* dammit Rogers." Nat said pondering at a picture of the Avengers on the refrigerator looking at Steve.

-Headmasters Office-

"So...Who are you?" The man asked Steve.

"Im Jaune...Jaune Arc." Steve lied.

"I don't think so." The man said knowing that Steve lied. "Why would one of my students go to the library when class was about to start? Kind of strange?"

"I told you my reason, I was returning a book." Steve said.

"See now this is where you should give up because I already know that your not Jaune Arc." The man said with a smirk.

"I can do this all day." Steve said, also giving him a smirk.

"No you can't. Just tell me who you are and I'll help you." The man said. "How about this, I'll tell you my name and the history of this world and in exchange, you do the same."

Steve thought about it for a while, before nodding his head in approval, making the man smile.

"My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster of this academy." Ozpin said before talking about the history of Remnant and the stories of the god of light and god of darkness. He didn't mention any of his personal history because he doesn't know a damn clue who this person is. Once Ozpin was done, it was Steve's turn to introduce himself.

"Okay...I'll tell you who I actually am." Steve said. "My name is Steve Rogers. I am also known in my world as Captain America."

Steve started to talk about everything from his world. Like how he was a skinny man trying to join the army, taking the super soldier serum to become Captain America, getting frozen in ice for 70 years, joining the Avengers, and so on. Once he was done explaining himself, Ozpin started to feel satisfied from his story.

"Alright Mr Rogers or should I call you Captain?" Ozpin asked.

"Steve is fine." Steve stated.

"Ok, Steve it is." Ozpin repiled. "So do you know how long this will be?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully soon." Steve addressed

"Alright so I guess for now, you should try to act normal and hopefully no one would figure it out." Ozpin cautioned.

"I'll try, but how does this Jaune person act?" Steve asked.

"He's a student that's not very intelligent, but a great leader." Ozpin said.

"So when he's in combat, he knows what to do, but when in the classroom, he doesn't?" Steve questioned.

"I believe so." Ozpin answered.

"*sigh* Okay...I think I can do this." Steve accepted.

The bell rang, which means it's time for Steve's next class. He was still confused so he asked Ozpin for a schedule for his classes he needed to go to. Ozpin chuckled and gave him a schedule. Steve said his farewells to Ozpin and left his office. Once Steve had left, Ozpin got up from his chair and looked outside his window.

"This just got interesting." Ozpin quietly said.

**Alrighty so that it for now. This is actually my longest chapter so yea.**

**So if you guys had noticed, I mostly did Steve instead of Jaune because right now, there is nothing to really do with Jaune in Steve's body but I'll think of something for him to do. As for Steve, I mostly did him because there's more to the RWBY storyline to go so for now, I'll be having more chapters of Steve then Jaune. I might put Jaune in for funny stuff.**

**So now for the reviews, i'll wait until there is more reviews to answer.**

**I will be starting both the body swap arcs for High School DxD and Infinite Stratos tomorrow and work on the Avengers X MHA one today as of July 14th. So stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry for the delay. I've been busy with other things so I couldn't really work on both my stories as much.**

**This chapter will be pretty short because I had a 1 hour sleep, but it will be enough to keep you guys updated. Once I'm fully rested, I'll go make maybe 2000+ word chapter, if any ideas pop up.**

**Again sorry for the delay, and yea :)**

-Beacon Academy-

Steve had just left the headmasters office and was going to go straight towards the next class.

"History." he mumbled, looking at his schedule. He notices that this school last up until 6pm, "6pm?" he thought. "Why do they end so late?" You come to think that school would be so much more boring if they ended way later than usual.

Once he got to the main entrance, the first bell rang, meaning that everyone has at least 3 minutes to get to their classes. Steve quickly looks at his schedule and tries to find the room that he is suppose to go to. He's lucky because his room was just down the hall through the stairs. He starts to run to his class as quickly as possible just so that he's not late. Once he arrives at class, he notices that his friends were already there. He sees the redhead girl that was in his dorm looking at him.

"What was her name again…Pyrrha?" He thought.

She gestures to come sit by her, which Steve starts to go towards the seat by her. Once he got seated, she began to talk.

"Jaune, why did you skip class to go to the library?" She asked. "Were you trying to goof off?"

"Um...yea, I thought about the comic in the library that I was going to go get so I went to the library to go find it." Steve lied. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Oh no it ok, as long as you're being honest." Pyrrha replied.

The two kept on chatting for a bit until their teacher zoomed in. It was none other than Dr Oobleck. During the lesson, Steve was having a hard time trying to keep up because Oobleck was going to fast for him. The only thing that he could hear was names of people he was calling on and him sipping on his coffee. Dr Oobleck reminded Steve of Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver. He was too fast that you didn't see him coming. About 45 minutes had passed and the class was over. Everyone got up and started to head out. Steve was the last one in the classroom. He was about to leave until Oobleck called him.

"Mr Arc...Or should I just call you Captain Rogers?" Oobleck questioned making Steve feel panicked.

"How do you know who I am?" Steve questioned back.

"Oh, quite simple. Professor Ozpin sent a message to all the faculty members just to notify us that your not Mr Arc." Oobleck answered. "It's alright, don't look so panicked, secrets safe with the faculty."

"How can I not be panicked by this." Steve said. "Did he also notify anyone else?"

"Only the faculty knows. No one else." Oobleck replied. "You don't have to worry Captain, just try to keep up in your classes and you'll be good. Now, move along, you have lunch now."

"...Ok." Steve mumbled and began to leave the room.

-Cafeteria-

When Steve got to the cafeteria, he notices that it looks nice. He looks around and notices team RWBY and his team sitting at the same table. The girl with the red hair, Ruby looks over in Steve's direction and begins to signal him towards their table, making the others look. Steve waves awkwardly and begins to walk towards them. When he got to the table, he sat down and immediately stays quiet.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Nora asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Steve lied, still thinking about the conversations he had with Ozpin and Oobleck.

"Oh come on Jaune, We know something up." Ruby said, making everyone look at him. "Is it because of what happened this morning?"

"Um, sort of." Steve said. "It's just that Ozpin scolded me for skipping class, so he is making me do something for him later."

"Ozpin...Scolding?" Ruby doubted. "I've never seen Ozpin get mad before?"

"Yea none of us have." The girl in white said. **(Steve still doesn't know Weiss or Yang yet)**

"Oh really? Well he did for me, so now I have to face the punishment." Steve lied.

"Well I mean that what you get for skipping class." Blake jumped in. "You should know better."

"Yea I know." Steve faked frowned.

"Hey it alright, don't worry about it Jaune." Pyrrha said trying to cheer up Steve.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Steve said.

20 minutes had passed and the bell rang for the next class. After 3 more classes, it was time for the self directed sparring class with Glynda Goodwitch. Steve was looking at her name and trying to remember if he had heard this name before. He quickly remembers that she was the person that caught Steve in the middle of the night and dragged him back to his dorm room. It took about 5 minutes to get to their class. Once they got there, they immediately got seated and waited for Goodwitch. About a minute later, Goodwitch had arrived.

"Alright class, so as we all know, the Vytal Festival is coming up in 2 days." Glynda said. "We need to be ready for any possibilities in the arena, we also need to work hard and do our best to win this years Vytal Festival. Now we'll have 3 sparring matches. It will be anybody, no matter if they are on the same team. Now for our first match, Mr Winchester vs Miss Xiao Long. Second match, Miss Rose vs Miss Belladonna. And last match, Miss Nikos vs…" It took Glynda a while to look around the room for this final match up, since Pyrrha could technically beat everyone in the room. She notices Steve sitting down and begins to smirk at him. "Mr Arc."

With the final sparring match up set, Steve starts to feel pretty excited & pretty nervous because he doesn't have his super soldier abilities, but he knows what to do.

"Lets see what this Captain America has got." Glynda thought.

**Ok so actually I'll work on the MHA arc tomorrow and do the other arcs maybe any day this week.**

**I should now have a lot of free time to work on my stories so just stay tuned for more.**

**Oh and now to reply to the reviews:**

**1) ****you have to continue this story! Please!**

**1a) Yup I will now.**

**2) ****Guardians of the Galaxy body switch could be either Cowboy Bebop, Space Dandy, or Gundam of these space animes.**

**2a) I'll be completely honest, I have not watched these 3 animes so i'm not sure what to pick. I might go with Cowboy Bebop but i'll need at least a month or 2 to watch the 3 of them.**

**3)****I wonder what will happen if Steve encounters team cardinal.**

**3a) I was thinking about that but this is like post season 2/before season 3 so yea sorry.**

**4)****I would like to see Nora meeting Thor (or bro thor)**

**4a) It will happen sometime later on. Not in this story though.**


	5. Update 1

**Hey guys, this an update for y'all just in case you guys think i've stopped on this story. **

**This update will be the same for all my arcs. **

**Whenever something comes up, I tend to get side tracked and kind of forget to do other things. So last week after I published chapter 1 for Infinite stratos body arc, I was working on chapter 2 trying to figure out what should happen. While I was working on chapter 2, I started to multitask and watch berleezy sims 4 videos while I work. About 3 hrs in and I didn't even type out anything because I was entertained by the video. I have sims 4 so I started playing that for a while until 2 days ago, Madden 20 came out early so I started to play that more than sims. So yea I get sidetracked a lot so i'm sorry for that. **

**So yesterday, I was planning out my weekly schedule.**

**WEEKLY SCHEDULE:**

**Sunday**

**Relax**

**Monday**

**Games**

**Relax**

**Tuesday**

**Stories**

**Outline**

**Wednesday**

**Everything**

**Thursday**

**Stories**

**Outline**

**Friday**

**Games**

**Relax**

**Saturday**

**Relax**

**So i'll explain this schedule.**

**Sunday/Saturday: Relax**

**Just relaxing and doing whatever I do to relax.**

**Monday/Friday: Games**

**I'll just be grinding out my games and just relaxing in general.**

**Tuesday/Thursday: Stories/Outline**

**Days where I publish my chapters and arcs. 1 a day since I have 3 right now.**

**Planning out scenarios for the story arcs**

**Wednesday: Everything**

**This whole day will be planned out for me to do everything im doing right now.**

**So yea hopefully this makes sense to y'all. But today will just be me relaxing. Tomorrow will start.**

**REVIEWS:**

**1)****boooriiiinggg...ofc ozpin ex machina is used here. like maybe hundreds other stories here**

**1a) Yea i know but, it makes it a little more interesting?**

**2)****kind of curious steve shield bouncing vs pyrrha hahaha**

**2a) lol**

**3)****Worth a shot. I bet Pyrrha might notice something is off when she see his fighting style.**

**3a) Yea I know, thinking about it got me a little excited.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright so before I start, I want to answer a review real quick.**

**1) He wouldn't have aura unlocked. While Captain did have the super soldier serum, he's technically not superhuman just the peak of human. Now aura is the manifestation of the soul so when he fights his aura will be zero, since Jaune's should is in Steve's body. Unless you refer to superheroes powers as a more unique version of Aura, then he would need to get Aura unlocked. That said, he did stop Thanos's fist, and was judged worthy by Thors hammer, so he has indomitable will, but the description of his abilities doesn't put him on par with huntsman especially now he's in Jaune's body. At the very least the Srmblance should change. More importantly, in Captains body, Jaune should have the benefits of Captains peak body, with Aura and his Semblance(more Aura as well). The real issue is that it's hard to decide whether people outside Remnant should be able to gain aura. Aura can be unlocked by trauma, so universes should either have it or not, but all living things with a soul on remnant have aura, and depending on what feats you use, aura can be OP, with shock waves alone breaking stone. **

**Ultimate Captain Marvel might have made more sense, since he actually is superhuman and can do stuff like benching cars. That said it's your story, and you probably could just have it so only their minds are switched. It sounds like that was your premise, and while Jaune can rely on muscle memory, Capt has the determination to push his limits. Also apparently stopping THANOS Hand! Was just Thanos going wtf. So he is just at the peak of human ability.**

**1a) Ok so I understand what your trying to say. Your trying to say that since Jaune switch bodies with Steve, the aura follows Jaune into steve's body and stuff, making Steve not have aura. So first, I want to say that they are both 2 different universes, meaning that the aura doesn't follow Jaune. Since you said that aura is the manifestation of the soul and all living things on remnant have an aura, The aura thinks that Jaune had died. For example, Pyrrha died which means that the aura is gone. And yes, Steve will have to find a way to unlock his aura. (Does that make sense?)(If not then im sorry)**

**So where you trying to say ultimate captain america? Cause the ultimates are not canon in the MCU...yet. Not tryna go for the comics, sorry.**

**Ok so now hope y'all enjoy the chapter.**

-Beacon Academy-

After Ruby and Blakes match had just finished, it was time for Steve and Pyrrha's match to begin. They both got up from where they were sitting from, went down the stairs, and went to their individual sides to get ready.

As Steve was getting ready, he looked at his shield and sword. He picked up his shield, having a feel for it. "It's pretty light." He thought. He was about to go out to the arena, until he heard someone walking in. He turned around and saw Glynda.

"Ma'am." Steve greeted.

"Captain." Glynda greeted back.

"Is there a reason why your visiting me before the sparring match?" Steve asked.

"Actually there is." Glynda answered. "I have a list of every student's aura, and it appears that it doesn't show you have an aura."

"Why do I need aura?" Steve questioned. "I think I'm good without aura."

"You see Mr Rogers, in our world, aura is the manifestation of one's soul." Glynda explained. "Aura helps us in many ways. It helps increase our physical abilities and it makes us last longer to fight. It heals us when we are wounded, and helps with our sixth sense. Also, if you want to participate in the Vytal Festival, your going to need aura or else you can't compete."

"So your saying I need aura in general?" Steve asked.

"That is correct." Glynda said.

"How am I supposed to get aura?" Steve asked.

"Let me show you." Glynda said before moving closer to Steve. "Just close your eyes." When she got close, she had her right hand on his face. When she touched him, she started to glow purple. While she was transferring her aura into Steve, Steve started to glow blue. About 5 seconds passed, and Glynda moved away, losing her balance.

"Woah, are you ok?" Steve worried.

"Yea i'm fine, I just transferred some of my aura to you." Glynda explained.

"Oh, I see." Steve said.

"Well, I'll be heading back into the arena." Glynda said. "Good Luck Captain."

"Thanks." Steve thanked.

Once Glynda left, Steve pondered for a minute before grabbing his gear and walking out towards the arena. When he got out into the arena, He saw Ruby and friends in the stands signaling to Steve. Steve gave a thumbs up and started walking straight towards the middle. 15 seconds later, Pyrrha walked out and went towards the middle as well. Glynda looked at Steve and started to think back on what Ozpin said.

**(Flashback)**

**Ozpin summoned Glynda to his office to talk about Steve. When Glynda got there, he started to tell her about Steve's story. While he was explaining it to her, she had confused expressions. When he got done with the story, She began to speak.**

"**You cannot be serious about this Ozpin. do you actually believe all this nonsense?" Glynda grumbled.**

"**Indeed I do." Ozpin said.**

"**How can you believe all this?" Glynda asked.**

"**Because, Look at his aura bar." Ozpin said before showing Glynda Steve's aura bar. **

"**What? T-That can't be?" Glynda stuttered. "His aura bar was fully green just the other day."**

"**That was the other day, this is now." Ozpin explained. "I got a very important task for you Glynda. I had a feeling that you wouldn't believe me, so I figure since he has your class later in the afternoon, you can see how his fight will go. You should put him up against Miss Nikos and you'll see what happens from there."**

"**But professor, what about his aura. He can't participate without aura." Glynda explained.**

"**Well, there's also another thing I want you to do." Ozpin ordered. "I want you to unlock his aura before the match."**

**(END Flashback)**

When they both got into position, they got into their fighting stances, before Glynda began the match, Pyrrha spoke some words to Steve before it began.

"Good luck Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Hope my training helped you."

"Alright Pyrrha, we'll see." Steve said.

When they ended their little conversation, Glynda began to announce.

"You both have 10 minutes." Glynda warned. "Let the match begin."

As Glynda signaled for the fight to begin, Both Pyrrha and Steve began circling the arena, waiting for one to strike first. About a second later, Pyrrha began to charge towards Steve. Steve saw that Pyrrha was running forward, so he waited for her to come, to see what she would do. As she got closer to Steve, She thought to try and get his feet, since his feet lower half was unprotected. She was going to go try and get a leg sweep, but Steve read her move and side flipped to avoid the sweep.

As Steve got back into position, Pyrrha began charging at him again. Steve took the initiative and started charging as well. When Steve and Pyrrha got closer both of them started going back and forth with their swords and shields. Steve was starting to lose grip on his sword due to Pyrrha bashing in on him over and over. He finally lost grip of his sword after about 3 more strikes from Pyrrha, making the sword fly out of the arena.

Pyrrha stopped for a bit and ask Steve. "Do you want to grab your sword?" She asked.

"It's ok." Steve said, getting into his fighting stance with his shield. "Lets just keep going."

Pyrrha was surprised by this, making her blush a bit by Steve's attitude. "Alright let us continue."

The battle resumed, both Pyrrha and Steve began throwing blows at each other. As they were fighting, Pyrrha notices something was off. She notices that he was doing better with just his shield rather than his sword. She began to question herself if Jaune was improving? She was caught off guard when Steve leg swept her, making her fall. Steve waited for her to get up, and resume. Pyrrha refocused and began to start attacking Steve with her sword and shield.

When she attacking him, she aiming towards the upper half of the body. Steve quickly nullified her attacks with his shield. As they kept going, Steve charged at Pyrrha, hitting her shield, making her fall back a little. When she continued to charge at Steve, she jumped trying to use her sword to hit him, but Steve bashes the sword, making it fly out of Pyrrha's hand. Pyrrha was about to grab her sword, until Steve kicked it with his foot making it a shield on shield fight.

Pyrrha looked at Steve and saw him smirking a little. She smirked back before beginning to rush towards him. Steve did the same and rush towards her. When they both got close, their shields met. Attack after attack and both were going at it. About 5 more attacks and both of them lost their shields as well, making Steve to believe it was a hand to hand combat fight. He was wrong when he saw Pyrrha's shield begin to lift off the ground. He was surprised by this and saw her sword, also levitate off the ground making him think. "What in the world?" He thought "She has powers?"

While Steve was watching, Pyrrha's sword and Shield started flying towards Pyrrha, making her fully armed again. Steve started to refocus and began to run for his shield. While he was running to his shield, Pyrrha changed her sword into a javelin. Once her javelin formed, she threw it where Steve was going to be. Before the Javelin was about to hit Steve, he grabbed his shield, and deflected the javelin. Pyrrha started to use her powers again and bring her javelin back to her. By that time, Steve started rushing towards her and began to do a drop kick. Quickly to react, Pyrrha blocked it with her shield, but also got moved back a little.

Steve was on the floor, trying to get back up, but before he could get up, Pyrrha changed her javelin into a rifle and began firing at Steve. Steve was quick to block the shots fired at him and started getting closer to Pyrrha. When he got closer, Pyrrha run up to him and gave him a leg sweep, making Steve fall. Steve was about to try and get back up, until Pyrrha stepped on his chest, aiming the rifle at him.

"You gotten better." Pyrrha acknowledged.

"Thanks." Steve said before grabbing her leg and taking her down. When she fell her shield and rifle fell out of her hands. Steve stood over her and smirked at her. "I can do this all day." Steve said.

But before she could get up, the Glynda had stopped the fight. "Alright times up." Glynda announced. "I must say, you two were both pretty even with your aura's." Glynda put up both of their aura bar's up on the screen behind them. They both turned around and noticed that both of their auras were in the yellow. "Mr Arc, I have seen that you have "improved" from all your other sparring matches." Glynda said sarcastically towards Steve.

"Uh yea, Pyrrha helped me alot so I kind of have to thank her for it." Steve lied, making Glynda narrowing her eyes at him.

"And Miss Nikos, I see that nothing has changed, but it's still good though." Glynda said to Pyrrha."

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha said.

"All right you 2 go get changed, class is about to end." Glynda ordered, making both Steve and Pyrrha leave the arena.

Before they started to go to their separate locker rooms, Pyrrha looked at Steve and gave him a smile.

"Good job today Jaune." Pyrrha congratulated.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Steve congratulated back, before heading towards his locker room.

-Secret Avengers HQ (2017)-

It took about 4 hours for Sam and Nat to convince Jaune that he is not dreaming, which made Sam completely satisfied.

"So...you guys are saying that...this is not a dream?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. We've been saying that for the past 4 hours!" Sam snapped.

Natasha when closer to Jaune and sat right next to him. "This must be a lot to take in right now." Natasha comforted.

"Oh...you think." Jaune fumed. "I just found out that I am in someone else's body, in another world, and what makes it worse is that all my friends at school might not know that im even gone!" Jaune got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the bed that he first arrived on.

"Told you things are more complicated, now he's all depressed now and we have to deal with it." Sam whispered to Natasha.

"I know Sam, We just have to figure out a way we can handle this." Natasha said quietly.

Natasha got up from her chair and walked towards Jaune. When she got closer to him, she put her hand on his shoulder. "It ok..we'll try and help you with this." Natasha said

"Oh yea, I think you guys helped me enough already." Jaune snapped. "Like…what am I supposed to do now? I wake up in someone else's body from another world, I won't be able to see my friends again, and most of all, the Vytal festival was about to begin 2 days from now."

"The Vytal Festival?" Natasha wondered. "What's the Vytal Festival?"

"The Vytal Festival is where all four of the kingdoms academies go and compete against each other in combat." Jaune explained. "What's worse is that I'm dead weight for my team, even though I'm the leader, I'm the worst at combat."

"Are you saying you can't fight?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. Exactly!" Jaune said. "I can barely fight against a grimm. When it comes to people, I always lose, I just wish that I could be able to be a good fighter."

"Well maybe you can be." Sam jumped into the conversation.

"How?" Jaune asked

"We'll train you." Natasha replied. "We'll make you a better fighter."

"R-Really?" Jaune stuttered.

"Well, you have nothing else to do, we have free time, so we might as well train you." Sam replied, giving Jaune a smirk. Jaune looked at Sam and Natasha and gave them smirks.

"Alright!" Jaune cried. "Let's get started!"

**Ok y'all so hope you enjoyed this chapter. So during the Pyrrha and Steve fight, I was initially going to make Steve the winner, but decided that they were both talented so I made them tie.**

**Also if your wondering why Steve lost grip on his sword, It's someone else's body, even with the aura he unlocked, he still felt a little bit more weaker than his normal self. (If that makes sense?)**

**I always ask if that makes sense because, I always feel like I'm not making any sense whatsoever.**

**So anyways, next chapter, might be more about Jaune. Not sure yet, but let me know if y'all like more Jaune time then Steve.**


	7. Update 2

**Hey guys, it's been a while. Giving y'all a quick update. Sorry that it's not a chapter, but i'm going to explain right now.**

**So first off, I want to be completely honest with y'all, I don't feel like making chapters for the arcs as of now. Im not saying that I'm going to give up on these stories, but there is something that I have been doing that I felt like I should say after I finish the arcs but I feel like I should say it now.**

**So recently, I have been reading Marvel comics, and started to feel a little inspired. So I began to think that I should make my own universe meaning that I should make my own characters and stuff like that. I actually started making just the name of the character and not really everything about them. So whenever I have a free period at school, I kind of just rest or daydream about what my character is gonna be or what their gonna look like and stuff like that.**

**So I just wanted to make this short because I just want to let y'all know just what I have been up to...Oh and also, I'm gonna give y'all options on what I should do with my characters.**

**Here are the options:**

**Make my own legit universe (Just making stories about the characters I think about)(Has to be on Wattpad tho, unless I can make my own story in fanfiction?)**

**Have my characters be OC's (So just starting off as original characters in existing universes, like what almost everyone else does?) (Can be on either Fanfiction or Wattpad)**

**Finish the arcs first and then make your own (So finishing the story arcs first before the other 2 options)**

**I guess that's it for now, again sorry if its not a new chapter, I just wanted y'all to know.**

**Ok enjoy the rest of y'alls day.**


End file.
